Address in the Stars
by DantesDarkAngel
Summary: The Vampire Academy have a talent show and Rose is singing! Dimitri returns and all is good.. just a cute little songfic i came up with. the song is Address in the Stars by Caitlin and Will


Hmm i'm going to try my knack at a Vampire Academy. I just love Rose an Dimitri. they are so cute together.

DIsclaimer: i own nothing.

* * *

It had been nearly a month since I woke up with the stake still in my chest but bathed in sunlight. My heart was beating and I couldn't believe it but I was alive once again. Somehow, Rose had saved me. The gleam in her eyes as I watched her stake me still burned in my soul and brought tears to my eyes. She had looked so broken, yet so at peace. Her chocolate eyes when she'd told me that she would always love him. I felt the tears come back to my own eyes as I remembered the love we had for one another..I couldn't help but be terrified of returning...what if my Roza had found someone else?.

I maneuvered through the shields and the closed gate and peered around at the mostly empty campus. I walked on " where is everyone?" I couldn't help but murmur out loud and then he glanced over by the wall where a sigh was hanging revealing that a talent show was going on in the gym.

"Wow…a talent show." I said amused heading toward it. Desperately hoping Roza was there and hoping that Adrian hadn't made a move on her. As I walked through the doors the gym was covered in darkness except for a stage they'd set up. I leaned against the wall blending into the shadows to watch the next act. Surprise filled me when Stan announced. "Rose Hathaway singing.. "Address in the stars." Shock made his eyes widen at the choice of song.

Rose was dressed in a tight black t-shirt with a silver rose artistically painted up the side and a pair of black jeans. Her hair was pulled back in a clip and a glimpse of her neck one could see 8 molnija marks and the battle mark. She took the microphone and picked up a black guitar with black roses marked down the side of it and slowly strummed it.

My eyes took her in, my student, my lover, my friend, my ally, and my life, here she was still in pain and still alive. I noticed the marks on her neck and couldn't help my tiny gasp. From the stands Princess Lissa looked toward my direction and her eyes bulged. I shook my head and motioned for her to be quiet. She nodded as Rose started up using a talent no one really knew she had.

**I stumbled across your picture today  
I could barely breath  
The moment stopped me cold,  
Grabbed me like a thief.  
I dialed your number, but you wouldn't be there  
I knew the whole time, but it's still not fair  
I just wanted to hear your voice,  
I just needed to hear your voice.**

Her voice was like an angels. It was so soft and innocent and pure. I couldn't believe that she could sing. I looked around and the rest of the people were staring at her enchanted.

**What do I do with all I need to say  
So much I wanna tell you everday  
Oh it breaks my heart,  
I cry these tears in the dark  
I write these letters to you,  
But they get lost in the blue,  
'Cause there's no address in the stars.**

I continued to listen to this beautiful song and it suddenly hit me. She was singing about me. I felt the pressure of tears rising up in my eyes and one slid down before I could hold it back.

**Now I'm drivin'  
Through the pitch black dark  
I'm screaming at the sky  
Oh cause it hurts so bad  
Everybody tells me  
Oh all I need is time  
Then the mornin' rolls in  
And it hits me again  
And that aint nothin' but a lie.**

I felt her get into the song and she completely poured her heart out into the lyrics. All of her emotions were set out and bare. Lissa was crying in the stands and if I could see Roza's face I'd be willing to bet she wasn't. she would hold it all in because that's just how my Roza was. She'd wait until no one could see her then the tears would flow… I listened to her finish the song.

**  
What do I do with all I need to say  
So much I wanna tell you everday  
Oh it breaks my heart,  
I cry these tears in the dark  
I write these letters to you,  
But they get lost in the blue,  
'Cause there's no address in the stars.**

Without you here with me,  
I don't know what to do.  
I'd give anything  
Just to talk to you  
Oh it breaks my heart,  
Oh it breaks my heart,  
But all I can do  
Is write these letters to you,  
But there's no address in the stars.

She finished and you could barely hear the sob that escaped her. Everyone was staring at her mesmorized and I couldn't take it anymore. I stepped forward into the light and started to clap. She jumped and slowly turned and her eyes widened when iwalked directly into the light and offered her a smile that I knew was full of love. "that was beautiful roza.." I whispered and I knew she could hear because her tears were released as she moved from the stool and tackled me to the ground with a cry of "Dimitri." And sobbed into my chest." Your…alive..How??' I just buried my face in her hair content on the floor and held her tightly. "You saved me Roza….your love.." I whispered. She looked up at me and didn't care that we were in the gym, that it was the day before graduation. She leaned forward and kissed me deeply and I returned it , pouring my emotions into it like she'd done with the song. I let her know just exactly what I was feeling. With that kiss, the crowd roared and applauded. She pulled back straddling my chest. " I can't believe your back comrade…..i thought..i" I placed my finger against her soft lips and smiled." I'm back and here to stay Roza…. I'm not going anywhere…"

We smiled at each other after a moment and then joined the real world as her mother came strolling up and scowled down at us. "Rosemarie Hathaway you have some explaining to do." I gulped staring up at her and Rose's eyebrow twitched and her eyes flared as she looked up at her. "I'm eighteen now mother, I don't have to explain anything to you." She said with a smirk. Janine's eyes widened for a moment and they flashed with that same Hathaway fight before her lips curled into a smile. "god I've missed your smartass mouth."

I couldn't have been more shocked if she and Rose had hugged.

* * *

There it is, my first attempt at a Fanfic /song fic for Vampire Academy.


End file.
